


The Fallen

by jojo089



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo089/pseuds/jojo089
Summary: Many years ago, a war was waged. Civil war broke out among the angels pitting friend against friend, brother against brother. As leader of the Archangels, Otabek swore to uphold God's law. But can he still maintain that oath when his best friend's life is on the line?





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not exactly new to AO3, but this will be my first time ever posting a story here. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

A long time ago, when the world was still in it's infancy, a civil war raged on between God and a faction of rebellious angels. As angels, it was their duty to watch over and protect God's most precious beings. 

The humans. 

Most had agreed and did as God asked, however some did not. They began to lash out against their fellow angels and tormented the humans down below. The constant fighting continued on for millennia until, one day, the leader of the rebel faction was captured. His name was Yuri.

As the leader of the Archangels, Otabek was given the task of eliminating the threat of the rebel faction. He had worked tirelessly to send aid to protect the humans and follow every lead he could to find the rebel stronghold. In the end, his mission was successful.

With Yuri now behind bars, his army fell apart and dispersed. Many chose to seek penance and serve under their Lord and Creator once more. A very small few continued to resist and met their fate at the sharp end of a blade. Now all that was left was to decide the fate of the fallen angel solely responsible for setting these horrible events into motion.

There was much debate among the angels of what would become of him. In the end, God had made the decree that Yuri’s fate would lie in Otabek’s hands. To say he was shocked to be given such a task was an understatement. Despite his title and high stature, Otabek didn’t feel he was the best person suited for this job. He voiced as much to God and asked him to give the role to someone else.

God just gave Otabek a patient smile and said, “Out of all my angels Beka, you are the most kind and just. I trust your decision, whatever it may be."

Even with God's blessing, Otabek remained unsure. It was with these uncertain thoughts racing through his head, Otabek found himself making the long trek to the cave that held the prisoner. 

Standing just at the mouth of the cave, Otabek hesitated. _'Focus, you can do this…'_

Entering the cave, it was dark. The only sources of light were the crystals that littered the cave walls. As Otabek continued down the rocky pathway, the path opened up to a small cavern. The cavern was barren except for a giant gold cage centered in the middle of the room. In the cage stood a blonde angel. Upon seeing Otabek, the angel grinned. "It figures they'd send you to execute me."

"Yuri." Otabek greeted the angel with a nod. "It has been a long time." 

“It has been awhile Beka. I missed having you by my side." With a small smile Yuri spoke in a gentle tone that was reminiscent of the old friend Otabek fondly remembered. 

But as much as he wanted to believe in Yuri’s sincerity, there was an aura of contempt and anger that the blonde could not completely mask. "Really it is a shame you turned against me Beka. I would have spared you once this was all over. Once I am free, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you as well," he said in a apologetic tone.

Although he sounded like he was joking, Otabek knew what he said was not a mere threat. If not for the cage warded in enochian sigils, Yuri would have torn him apart as soon as he entered the cavern.

It hurt to know Otabek meant so little to him now. There was so much he wanted to say to the angel before him. He wanted to scream at him for causing so much chaos. He wanted to plead with him to let go of his hurt and anger in order to heal. But, most of all, what Otabek really wanted to know was…

"Yuri why?" His voice breaking as his emotions came flooding out. "Why did you do this? Many had died because of your actions. Heaven and Earth are stained red with the blood of angels and humans alike! And all for what? Vengeance? Vanity? What was there to gain from all this senseless violence?!"

Yuri’s calculative blue eyes stared back at Otabek blankly and it sent a chill right up his spine. He could see the madness take its hold of Yuri once more. "God is an idiotic old fool. While I respect our Creator for all he has done so far, he has lost his mind! If he’s not going to do his job right, it’s only fitting that I take over and do it for him."

"And what has he done wrong?" Otabek asked. "When has he ever done you ill? You were his most beloved angel, what reason would you have to stand against someone who cared for you so deeply as if you were his own son?"

Narrowing his eyes, Yuri hissed, "You know what I speak of." The angel stepped closer towards Otabek, the metal bars being the only thing that separated them as his icy blue eyes glared up at him. "Those abominations are mistakes, mere lumps of flesh created out of a senile old man's need to feel loved by those who are unworthy of breathing the same air as us." 

"You speak of the humans," Otabek says with a weary tone. Oh he knew all too well of Yuri’s hatred for humanity. Otabek held no such sentiments, so it was a topic of discussion neither one of them could ever agree on. Both angels had been present when God made his first human. He was a shy young thing with rosy cherub like cheeks. While the other angels cooed and fussed over the sweet human child, Yuri had hated him on sight. "I will never understand why you hate them so much Yuri, but it is clear what I must do."

As much as Otabek cared for Yuri, he knew in his heart that Yuri would not back down. He stood firm and absolute in his beliefs that he was right. He was willing to go against God himself to prove his worth. For treason alone, Yuri could be sentence to death. But could Otabek really do it? Could he kill his best friend? Closing his eyes, Otabek took a deep breath before meeting Yuri’s gaze head on. When God had mentioned he believed in his ability to be kind and just, Otabek knew he was speaking of his power of empathy.

Looking at the fallen angel before him, Otabek’s heart ached at all the negative feelings bursting from his every pore. Otabek remembered the first time he had met Yuri. He had just joined the ranks of the Archangels. Yuri was headstrong and demanding. He was an ambitious angel who wanted nothing more than to be the absolute best he could be. But despite his rough exterior, there was kindness and sincerity in his heart. He saw the good in everyone and did his best to bring forth everyone's potential, even if his words were a little coarse.

It was that person Otabek admired, it was that Yuri he came to love. But Yuri was a proud angel. He held himself to such a high standard that he viewed himself as a perfect being incapable of error. It was this belief that made him such a capable Archangel, but it was that same belief that eventually led to his downfall. When God had created the humans and deemed them his most perfect creation, it had struck Yuri to his core. His pride was wounded, his ego bruised. To add insult to injury, to be given the task of watching over those "inferior beings" was the last straw.His mind began to warp and distort to the point of believing God was no longer fit to lead the angels. To Yuri, God was in the wrong and someone as 'perfect' like Yuri must take up the reigns as ruler over Heaven and Earth. That was his mindset, and it looked like he would not be changing it soon.

With a heavy sigh, Otabek spoke in a monotone tone. "Yuri, you are hereby stripped of your powers and title as an Archangel. Your actions against the humans and our Lord are unacceptable. By all accounts you should be sentenced to death for your wrongdoings." 

"Tch, like you have the guts to kill me," Yuri scoffed with a knowing smirk. "You are weak! You don’t have what it takes to stand against me."

With a small smile Otabek nodded in agreement. "You are correct Yuri, I will not kill you. It maybe selfish of me, but I love you too much to give up on you just yet."

It was small, but Otabek could clearly see how Yuri tensed at hearing him voice his affection for him so openly. Love was a foreign concept for the fallen angel. But Otabek wanted him to know, that despite everything, there was still at least one person who cared about his wellbeing. 

"Despite what the others say, I believe in you. You were the greatest angel I'd ever known. And, if given a chance, you could be capable of accomplishing a lot of good in this world." Seeing him revel in Otabek’s praise, it only firmed his resolve to see this through. "Therefore, you are hereby banished to Earth to live among the humans you deem beneath you…as one of them."

"What?!" Gone was the arrogant smirk and knowing air. If the situation were not so dire, the look of shock and revulsion on Yuri’s face would have been rather comical to Otabek. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TO LIVE AS ONE OF THOSE WEAK DISGUSTING PIGS!!!" he snarled with righteous anger.

"It is true the humans are physically weaker than us and that they are prone to error," Otabek placated him calmly, "But God is right. They are better than us. They possess the one trait you lack.”

"And what is that?" he scowled petulantly.

With a sad smile Otabek shook his head, "You'll just have to figure that out yourself. Until you have learned your lesson, you will be reborn as a human again and again until you have seen the errors of your ways."

With a deep breath, Otabek rolled his shoulders back as he stood firm. His large wings unfurled and were displayed in all their glory. Extending his right hand towards Yuri’s cage, Otabek began to chant in enochian. The sigils on the cage began to glow. A faint light began to surround Yuri from head to toe. As Otabek continued chanting, that light grew brighter and stronger to the point he could no longer see the former Archangel.

Closing his eyes as the light began to blind him, he could hear Yuri’s screams as his precious wings were torn off his back one by one. Yuri, oh how his voice called out to Otabek. Yuri cursed him, he ranted and raved about betrayal. He pushed every button Otabek had in order to try to get him to stop chanting, until finally…

Silence.

The light faded and Yuri was gone. The only remembrance of his imprisonment was the scattered piles of white feathers littering the cage floor.

Staring at the now empty cage, Otabek’s knees buckled as he fell to the floor. His body began to shake from exertion as sadness took place over his earlier moment of bravado. "I'm sorry Yuri, but I did what I had to do." Tears trickled down his face as a heavy sob worked its way through his body.

Outside the others were most likely celebrating their victory. However, Otabek could not see the joy in the situation. Yuri was gone, and by his own doing no less. But it was for the best. Yuri was where he needed to be and maybe, given time, he will find his way back to the man he once was.

Wiping away his tears, Otabek sent out a silent prayer for the angel that still held his heart. As much as he wanted to save Yuri, he could not. Not as he was now. No, Yuri’s salvation rested solely on his shoulders. Until then, Otabek swore he would watch over his mortal form, regardless of how many lifetimes it would take. He did not know how long it would take for Yuri to learn his lesson on Earth, but he had faith that he would. One day.

_'I believe in you Yuri. Please prove me right.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, kudos and helpful criticism will be greatly appreciated. Hopefully if there's enough interest, I might actually get inspired to write a sequel for this X) Thanks for taking time to read my story~!


End file.
